Redline: Warzone
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: In the desert of Scorch one final mission was being carried out by the White Fang special ops unit lead by Capt. Adam 'Matador' Taurus. Prequel to Chapter 22 of Redline


It was hell, it was the only way to describe what it was out there in the Desert region of Scorch. It was a blood bath between the Vytal Military Forces were trying to take down the terrorist group called the Paladin Faction a right wing extremist group dedicated to the removal of all Faunus. The Vytal military's special forces dubbed the White Fang would assigned the toughest mission of this war, considering the White Fang was an all Faunus unit. They were assigned a kill mission, basically Jaeger Paladin's death was in their hand. And they had marched straight into the dragon's den and kicked its brood. As soon as the White Fang's light tan combat boots touched the sand bullets were flying from gunner's nest using .40 calibre machine guns and an RPG. The White fang leader Callsign: Bane used hand signals to indicate the RPG to his unit's sniper who quickly got into position as the rest of the unit used a combination of FN SCAR-L, M16s and Remington ACRs to take down the gunners, as the RPG user went down in a cloud of sand and blood. Once the debris settled Bane did hand signs to move his unit out before stopping a solider carrying a SPAS 12 shotgun and nodded. The shotgunner Callsign Matador nodded in return moving away down a new road.

Matador ran down a street watching the other members of the unit, suddenly spying a enemy rifleman, Matador drew his K-Bar knife and assassinated the rifleman before grabbing the rifle which was an older model AK-47 and a full clip. He moved along the walls removing the ones who were targeting the White Fang. After killing the last enemy he rejoined the unit nodding to Bane who indicated the men to move out before Matador dropped his rifle and grabbed the shotgun before moving along with the unit as Bane grabbed his gun and followed behind Matador before moving to the front of the pack. Matador checked his six feeling something behind him. Seeing nothing he chocked it up to nerves about being in a desert battlefield surrounded by Anti-Faunus wackjobs. It was seriously giving him so major creeps.

Matador had run up to a wall and placed his back to it before peeking out and took a quick look before returning to the cover he was in. He peeked out again and then motioned to a few soldiers to move up and take cover at various places before an enemy rifleman showed up making Matador stop those still with him, as those who moved up already taking cover as the rifle man looked towards him, Bane signalled he was taking the rest of the troops to flank the enemy to make sure that the leader was going down. Matador nodded before entering cover with his men, Most of the were scared out if their wits, the older soldiers were starting to lose hope when Matador snuck up to one of the rifleman and used his K-Bar knife silently ordering his men to move up. A rookie solder still shivered in fear when he jump feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Matador smiling before hauling him up and picking up the soldier's M16 and handing it back to him before moving out, the rookie smiled crouching while he moved under cover. Matador lead the charge into a house where several members of the Faction were hiding. In a matter of minutes the walls had a new coat of red paint and added ventilation. Matador smiled before signalling his men move out, he knew they were getting closer to the target.

Matador and his team were now crossing an area of the deserted town filled with ghosts, blood and sand, But up ahead was a massive manor, built out of sandstone with iron gates. Matador was sure this was where the leader of the Paladin faction was hiding. He signalled to his men to halt and take up firing positions as several riflemen came out of the house, Matador signal to fire at will creating an orchestra of gunfire and explosions in stereo, he continued on jumping over the wall and took out his shotgun firing a couple of rounds into the mercenaries hired by the Faction from the sides surprising them, making it easier for Matador's own rifleman to take them down. Matador kicked opened the nearest door checking the corners as he climbed up the stair to where he figured the leader was, he quickly grabbed his Beretta 92FS and equipped it with a silencer before continuing on, rounding the stairs and checking his corners making sure there was no one coming after him. He smiled as he reached the top taking time to equalize his breath.

Finally he opened the door he spotted the target surrounded by his elite guard. Time slowed down as he aimed down the sights of his Beretta as he pulled the trigger on his gun as he introduced lead into the guards, before rounding on teh leader of the Paladin Faction and ending his life with a headshot. Matador smirked as the corpse of his enemy crumpled to the ground walking over to check the leader was dead Matador went for his radio and turned it on.

"Command this is Spectre 03, Target is down, I repeat Target is down" Matador said smiling as he went to the window to see the gunfire intesify, he quickly grabbed hsi shotgun and went down to the street


End file.
